


The case of Mistaken Identity

by Flamie



Series: The Princess and the King [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Baekho bumzu hoshi woozi and Kyulkyung are half siblings, Case of mistaken identities, Cos they all enamoured with Dongho, Hints of baekmin, Humor with splashes of angst, M/M, Princess Dongho, and baekren, baekron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: The King of Tamra Island found out about the switcheroo and comes to rectify the problem with King Jonghyun's real fiance, planning to bring Dongho back with him.Jonghyun is devastated and Dongho heartbroken while everyone schemed around them.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: The Princess and the King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> To T and M, devoted fans of what they dubbed as the 'strawberry princess's series. 
> 
> Love you both, mwah~~

Princess Kang Dongho of Tamra laughed wildly as they rode swiftly through the forest, the flash of white and pinks, as they chased their quarry for the day, a stag for the hunt.

Even Baron Kwak, who was known as the swiftest horse rider in the kingdom, and Lord Choi with excellent archery skills were unable to catch up as the princess finally took down the stag they were chasing across the forest.

Reaching the glade they had picked earlier as a resting spot, the party dismounted except for Dongho, who fussed over some of the ribbons securing his robes tangled against his saddle. Finally untangling them, he looked up to see his fiance (and his three best friends) waiting patiently by the horse.

As one, the four of them held out a hand to help the princess down from her mount. Laughing, Dongho grabbed Jonghyun’s hands, who smiled smugly as he helped him down.

“It was a good hunt.” The princess said cheerfully as he unwind the ribbons wrapped around his arm, shaking the wrinkled sleeves free. With a laugh, his fiance caught the ribbons before it falls onto the ground and at a moment of playfulness, winds them around Dongho’s curls.

“I hate them so much.” Mingi grumbled, “Always flaunting. So shameless.”

“But it's so sweet.” Minhyun said mournfully, keeping his eyes at the pink princess. With a huff, Aron grabbed and spin him around and away from the couple.

“They’re getting married soon Minhyun!”

“Not married yet.” Minhyun said petulantly.”I still have a chance.” The taller count ducked as his friends hit him in the head.

Later, settling for lunch, the five of them chattered about their upcoming plans for the week, the other four laughing as they playfully piled the princess’s plate with sweet treats.

“I’m going for the orphanage this afternoon, to help out some of the matrons.” Dongho shared as he nibbles at the cookie Mingi passed him.

“I can come with you!” Minhyun perked up in delight, only to yelped as Jonghyun ‘accidentally’ tipped his glass onto his lap.

“No you’re not. You’re going to help me inspect the royal guards later.” Jonghyun said evenly, his smile looking a bit too threateningly to Minhyun as Aron and Mingi turned their head away to laugh.

* * *

Trotting into the courtyard, Jonghyun blinked as one of the courtiers made a run toward him and his retinue.

“Your Majesty, a delegation from Tamra Island just arrived.” He gasped. As one they all turned to see a procession entering the courtyard, led by a handsome young man and followed by a handsome looking a carriage.

Beside the young king, he can feel his fiance stiffen as if he recognized the delegations. “Dongho?” he asked softly, confused to see why his usually sunshine cheerful princess looking pale in anxiety.

Before he could answer, the young man stopped in front of him, Jonghyun can now see the man was sporting a crown of pearls and obsidian in his curly hair, looking almost somewhat familiar to the king.

One of his attendant coughed and loudly announced, “His Majesty King Bumzu of Tamra Island greets His Majesty King Seoraksan.”

The king smiled as he shakes the hand of his fellow monarch. “Forgive us to come visit in such short notice but we thought that we would personally escort our beloved sister and your future bride before the wedding so the two of you can spend some time getting to know each other.”

He turned and gestured at the carriage, where a beautiful maiden in light green dress was being helped descending from the carriage.

Jonghyun frowned. “Forgive me, but I’m not sure what Your Majesty are talking about, as my fiance is already here, ever since the beginning of the negotiation.” He turned and points out at Dongho, who, for some odd reason, was now lurking at the back of his retinue.

“Princess Dongho had played an important role in negotiating the treaty in ensure perpetual peace and friendship between our two countries.I look forward to our match as you have given me such astute and kind consort.” he said proudly.

“Princess Dongho?” The young king frowned. “Don’t you mean, Duke Kang Baekho? The Lord Commander of Tamra Army and ruler of Aewol?!”

Dongho winced and waved pathetically at the King of Tamra and his retinue. “Hello Brother.”

* * *

Princess Kyulkyung smiled as she pulled her half brother into a hug. “I see I picked the right wardrobe for you.” She playfully tugged at the wide sleeves. “You look happy brother dearest.”

“I thought you left.” Dongho smiled down at his favourite sister. “What happened?”

“A series of summer storm happened just after your delegation left. I was waiting out the last of the storms at the Minghao-ge’s manor when our brother caught me and dragged me here.” As one, the two turned and watched as their half brother and ruler argued with the confused looking Jonghyun.

“I was under the impression throughout the marital negotiation, Your Majesty will be marrying the Princess of Tamra Island.” Bumzu frowned. “Not one of my brothers.”

“The negotiation had stated that the wedding negotiation was between me and A princess of Tamra Island, whom Princess Dongho, who identified himself as a member of the royal family, fits the requirement.” Jonghyun tried to placate the irate ruler.

“HIS name is Kang Baekho, a PRINCE of Tamra Island, not a princess.” Bumzu hissed. “He is the second in line of the Tamra Island and Lord Commander of the Royal Army.”

“You didn’t say he was handsome.” Kyulkyung suddenly hissed to her older half brother.

“Why? Do you want to marry him now?” Dongho hissed back.

“Well, no. I would still like to know about it.” She said defensively.

"How did Bumzu caught you anyways?”

“Soonyoung snitched.” She named another of their half siblings, “apparently he went to make a surprise visit to Aewol and then went to Minghao-ge’s manor where he found me. He immediately told Bumzu-ge.”

“That stupid brat,” Dongho cursed.

“Don’t worried, Jihoon-ge got revenge for us.” she said in satisfaction, her smirk was enough to tell Dongho what kind of dark revenge her half brother had inflicted on Soonyoung.

“No matter!” The raised voices pulled the two siblings away from their furtive conversation as they watched their older half-brother stood away from the meeting table. “Since Princess Kyulkyung is now here to honour the marital agreement, you will marry her instead. I will take Baekho back with me to Tamra Island.” The foreign king swept away from the room, dragging his half siblings with him.

* * *

“So,” Minhyun leaned forward, his eyes sparkling, “the rumors are true? The king is making Jonghyun marrying his sister, freeing Dongho from the engagement?” The three friends were having their afternoon tea at one of the pavilions in the castle, enjoying a brief moment of respite during the chaotic time.

“You don’t have to look so cheerful about that Minhyun, this is our friends we talking about.” Mingi hissed, putting away his teacup.

“You don’t understand! This means Dongho is free; we can ask him to marry one of us as part of consolidating the treaty!” Minhyun said cheerfully.

“You’re right.” Aron put away the sheaf of papers he was reading, “we can keep him here with us. I volunteer myself for the engagement!” He suddenly calls out.

“What, no! He should marry me!!” Minhyun stood up, “he will need nothing with me giving him everything he could ever wanted.”

“Don’t be stupid, he will marry me, I will shower him with love and affections.” Mingi interjected as the three moved away from the table, pulling out their swords in unison. “And as the official diplomat of this kingdom, I can take him travel everywhere he want, he can explore the world with me by his side.”

“Don’t be stupid. He should be my bride!” Aron brandished his sword at them. “As one of the richest families in this realm, I will shower him so much love and affection!”

“You! Aren’t you in the middle of courting my sister?” Minhyun hissed, making his move as he swing his sword at the older man, “shameless!”

“For the last time, Lady Sujin and I are friends!!” Aron dodged the sword just to come to the range of Mingi’s thrust. Within seconds, the three began to dueled three-way, servants and courtiers alike ducking the furious battle as they teared the garden apart.

* * *

“Seriously?” Jonghyun hissed as he rubbed his head to ease the throbbing sensation; he really didn't need more trouble especially during this moment damnit!

“Just arrest the three idiots and throw them into the dungeon. You can let them out tomorrow afternoon after they cool off. And tell them that the royal treasury will bill them for the clean-up and rebuilding the garden they damaged.” The young king commanded, dismissing the attendant as he made his way to his private garden, sorely needing a moment to himself.

Sitting down by the fountain, the young king stared blankly at the clump of rose bushes he had recently add to the garden; Dongho had offhandedly mentioned as his favourite flowers and was delighted to the see the latest addition to the garden.

A loud cough startled him out his reverie. Jonghyun looked up and stared in surprised as his fi.. Dong- Baekho stood in front of him, now wearing a form fitting military style black outfit as opposed the beautiful pastel robes he usually wear,his curls now loose around the nape of his neck.

“Your Majesty.” He said stiffly. “I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around the garden.”

* * *

“I’m sorry I never told you the truth.” Dongho suddenly blurted out as they walked around the beautiful garden. “It was never my intention to deceive you.”

“Why did you?”

“At first, I wanted to help my sister.I thought to stay here just long enough for her to leave before returning home. I didn’t realized you would continue with the betrothal or…” he trailed off.

“Or?” that moment of hesitation bloomed a flower of hope in Jonghyun’s heart.

“Or that I would fall in love with you.” The lord ducked his head down in embarrassment.

“Can’t you stay?” Jonghyun pleaded. “We can just renegotiate the agreement. Please Dongho,” he grabbed hold of his hands and held them closely to his heart. “I can’t bear with the idea of losing you.”

Dongho looked painfully at him. “We can’t. It’s too late now especially since the treaty have been signed and Kyulkyung is here. If you tried, Tamra will consider it as an insult to the royal family and might declare war on this country.I can’t do that, not to my beloved island and this beautiful country. I’m sorry.”

He pulled out the beautiful seaglass hairpin Jonghyun had given him during their courtship and gently placed in his hand. “I hope you and Kyulkyung will be happy together, Jonghyun-ah.” The lord turned away, not looking back as he leave the garden, leaving the king behind him with a broken heart.

* * *

After the confrontion at the garden, the young king made his way to his 2nd favourite pavilion (the first had too many sweet memories with his now former fiance) when he saw it was occupied.

By his original fiancee.

Turning to walk away (not fleeing; he just haven't had the desire for another disastrous confrontation) when he heard the young princess called out.

“This humble princess begs Your Majesty for a moment of your time. Please.” she added, looking meaningfully at him.

Jonghyun reluctantly made his way to the pavilion and sit across the princess, taking the time to look at her, properly this time.

True to the rumors, Princess Kyulkyung is a beautiful maiden, one with grace and judging from her conduct for the past few days, kind and friendly. A person that once Jonghyun would have agreed to married to for the sake of his country.

And yet, taking in her delicate, beautiful features, he can feels his heart clench painfully.

She has the same laughing eyes as her brother.

He doesn’t think he can be married to this woman, unable to be haunted by the wrong laughing eyes for the rest of his life.

But he must. For his country. For Dongho.

And yet.

“I don’t want to marry you but I have to.” Jonghyun blurted out suddenly, before pulling away, horrified he had said the one thing he shouldn’t have said.

Instead of looking offended, the princess smiled. “And I don’t want to marry you, Your Majesty.” She answered back. Noticing Jonghyun’s confused stare, she elaborated, “I never harbored the desire to be married. Matter of fact, the scheme I concocted with my older brother was for me to escaped this arranged marriage and make my way to Changsha so I can study at the Imperial Academy Teixue. And if it wasn’t for Seoraksan’s proposal, I would have been there right now, studying medicine.”

She sighed again, toying with her wide green sleeves, a habit Jonghyun absently noticed a habit she shared with him.

“Do you love my brother?” She suddenly asked.

Jonghyun slumped forward, letting the princess see his despair. “I do! I love him so much! It isn’t just his kindness or his humility or even his desire to love my kingdom and its people or even his playful childish delight as he bewitched everyone into loving him, I just love him as the person he is. I can’t lose him, “I care too much for him and the idea of losing him hurts my heart.” He said in despair.

“You love him.” She said in awe.

“I do, by Gods, I really do.”

Princess Kyulkyung and the King looked at each other.

“I think I have an idea.” She said slowly. “One that solves all our problems.”

* * *

Sitting on his throne in the grand ballroom, King Jonghyun of House Kim was a perfect picture of utter serene perfection. Unless when you look closer and see his right hand painfully clenching around a simple seaglass hairpin.

In a separate throne, King Bumzu sat, whispering with his attendant, his brother looking resolutely ahead, his usually bright face now blank in attention.

They all look at the door as the herald opened the door, heralding the entrance of Princess Kyulkyung of Tamra and Fiancee to His Majesty King Jonghyun of Seoraksan.

And yet.

No one entered the door. Confused whispers began to raise as the attendants hurriedly went out to look for the errant princess.

One finally comes in, looking quite terrified as he came forward, holding a letter in his hand.

“H-Her Royal H-Highness has disappeared. S-she left a l-letter for the two kings.” he stuttered.

As Bumzu bellowed for his attendants, Jonghyun waved the attendant to read the letter.

_“Thousand Greetings to My Royal Brother and King, and to my Fiance, King Jonghyun of Seoraksan._

_By the time you have received this letter, I am currently on a ship halfway to Changsha, to attend the Imperial Academy of Teixue as planned._

_As you know, I never had any desire to get married and dedicating my life to medicine._

_My dearest brother, I know you are furious with me leaving without your permission and thus breaking the agreement between my beloved Tamra Island and Seoraksan._

_And yet brother, I would like to offer a solution. Our beloved brother, Dongho and His Majesty are currently in love with each other. And thanks to their hard work, had negotiated the best possible marital agreement between the two kingdom. Let them be married._

_Sincerely_

_Beloved sister, Princess Kyulkyung of Tamra Island, and soon of Imperial Academy Teixue._

_P.s. I’ll come visit for the holidays. Promise!_

Bumzu screamed angrily as Dongho was now looking hopefully at Jonghyun.

“First Hoshi wanted to run away to join the pirates! Now Kyulkyung ran off and you!” The king turned to his brother, “You want to be married?! Why do I have such awful siblings?”

“Because you indulged us too much?” Dongho pointed out helpfully. “Please brother, I would really, really like to be married with His Majesty.”

Seriously, must you marry away from the family? And as a princess?! and who is going to be the new Lord Commander if you marry into a foreign country?”

“I don’t mind being called a princess,” Dongho said, almost shyly, “And Jihoon is a capable commander by his own right, aside from his affections to the Pirate King.” He points out, naming their other half-brother and the current Lord Vice-Commander to the Tamra Army.

“Please, brother, if you ever love me, let me marry him.”

“Do you love him?”

“With all my heart.”

Bumzu groaned, hiding his face in his hands, not noticing his brother and Jonghyun staring at each other, their greatest hope and dreams visible to others.

“Fine!” Bumzu finally capitulate, he does have a soft spot for his younger half siblings. “If King of Seoraksan agrees, you may married him.” The king then yelped as his brother pushed him aside as the two threw at one another, kissing each other passionately on the lips, midst the surprised gasps and congratulatory whoops.

“Oi!” Bumzu bellowed. “You’re not engaged yet!”

Jonghyun pulled back, enjoying the dazed look on his beloved face. “Lord Kang Baekho of Tamra Island, Princess Dongho, will you be my home, to be my sun, moon and stars, to rule and live beside me, to let me love you till the end of our life?”

“Yes, a thousand time yes!” He answered as they moved forward again and seal the engagement with a kiss.

* * *

“So,” Dongho, would say much later, dressed in his (and Jonghyun’s) favourite white and rose pink robes, his hairs pulled back into a bun secured by the seaglass hairpin as the two waved at the Tamra Island delegates as they leave the kingdom from the balcony of the castle, “You don’t happen to have helped my sister in her scheme, did you?”

“By help you mean lending her an escort to the port and a ship to escort her to Changsha, of course not. What kind of fiance I would be?” Jonghyun playfully pulled the princess to him closer. “Aron did, on my behalf.” he finally explained.

Dongho snorted. “Of course he did. Thank you. For helping my sister with her dream.”

“No, thank you for coming into my life just to help your sister and falling in love with me.” Jonghyun kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review!! And I'll post the wedding one!!


End file.
